knighthawk
by peridottiger
Summary: this is a story a friend of mine made. it is about a superhero who is electrocuted to death and gets a second chance. he is married and has three boys.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to tell a story. A story about a man, an average man. But it is not an average story. This man is named Aron Jewels. He has a little more than average looks. About 5'10", medium build, blonde hair and naturally light tanned skin. He works as a computer programmer and is very well off. He is married and has three sons.

Aron woke real early on Christmas eve morning and could not get back to sleep. His company was closed for the holidays and he wanted to sleep late but couldn't. So he got up and went to the living room. He tried to turn on the tree lights, but they would not work. He found out it was the plug. This plug had been having trouble for a long time, but it was the best place for the tree.

He went into his middle sons room very quietly, where the breaker box was located in the closet, and turned off the breaker for the living room. When he returned to the living room he removed the plug cover and noticed right away that a wire was halfway burned through. His plan was to cut the wire past the burned part, strip it, and reattach it to the plug. He took the plug out of the wall and picked up the wire cutters and started to cut the wire.

At the moment his son woke up and saw his closet door open. He walked over to it and saw the breaker for the living room was off and turned it back on. He then heard a loud pop come from the living room. He ran to the living room to find his father lying on the floor against the wall and the plug behind the tree smoking.

_ The next thing Aron knew he was standing in what looked like a field with smoke on the ground and a very bright sky. Two men in white robes walked up to him out of nowhere and asked him to follow them._

_ They entered a room that was pure white. In the room was another man in a white robe. He spoke._

_ "God has a mission for you. You are to spread the word of God in a different way. Aron, you will be the new hero of the world."_

_ They showed him a suit that he would wear. It was dark blue sweatshirt, black jeans, and a long black cape attached to the shirt at the middle of the neck, on each shoulder, and on the ends of the sleeves. The emblem on his shirt and cape was that of a hawk in flight._

_ Aron was very doubtful about all this. "Why was I chosen for this," he asked._

_ "we don't have that answer," the third one said, "all we know is what we are told and that was to meet you and show you what we have already, but when you wake up you will not have any memory of what has happened here until you don the suit."_

_ The last thing the third one explained was the extent of his powers._

Aron woke up and opened his eyes. He was in the hospital. The nurse walked in and saw he was awake.

"well hello there," she said, "I'll call the doctor and your family. They should be here shortly."

"what happened," Aron asked.

"from what I heard, you were fixing a plug and got electrified," she responded.

"how long has it been," Aron asked.

"you have been here over a week. Oh and by the way, Happy New Year," she replied.

After a week of observation Aron was released to go home. When he got back he went up the stairs to his room. In the closet he found the suit. He put it on and felt a surge of power run through his body. Then the memory of what the man said returned. He realized the man gave one other thing. His name. It was Knighthawk.


	2. Chapter 2

****Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!****

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow

Gothic Saku-chan

song of the knight

Peridottiger Trigonsri


End file.
